


Every day is exactly the same

by PipeDreams



Series: NIN Verse [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeDreams/pseuds/PipeDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets fucked by other people or how Tommy deals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every day is exactly the same

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I last wrote something for this verse, or anything else for that matter. Thanks life. Please pardon the quality this time (to anyone still keeping up with this story), training wheels still on as I continue to struggle with writing.

“Harder. Fuck, harder! Adam!” Tommy moaned into the sheets, gripping tightly onto them as sparks of pleasure burst in him. The man plowing into him was relentless, giving in to his demands, thrusting long and hard each time. Tommy reveled in the burning pleasure, the unforgiving pain. The squelching sounds as the man continued to push him into the mattress echoed in the room. Tommy’s toes curled as the man hit his prostate unerringly again and again. He spread his legs wider, raising his ass upwards, contracting his muscles to keep the man’s hard penis in him longer. The man groaned as he thrusted one last time into Tommy’s tight wet hole before ejaculating, his seed filling Tommy, hot and thick. Tommy rubbed himself into the mattress and followed the man soon after, cum jerking out in spurts. Tommy’s last thought before he gave in to the exhaustion was that he had had sex without protection with a stranger he had picked up at a bar. But he could not bring himself to care. He cared about nothing much these days.

_Every day is exactly the same_   
_Every day is exactly the same_   
_There is no Love here_   
_And there is no pain_   
_Every day is exactly the same_

Tommy grounded his ass onto the penis currently splitting him in two. Fuck, but the man was huge. He slid up and down and up, clenching tightly each time as the man below him groaned loudly. Tommy smirked. He was getting better at riding. The man was babbling incoherently, professing his love for Tommy. Tommy would have snorted if not for the fact that he was distracted by the hot, hard rod twitching in his hole as it filled him with thick cum. Tommy was still hard, his dick swollen and flushed against his stomach. He lifted himself up and off the man, squeezing out the man’s thick seed, loving the feel as it trailed out and down his inner thighs. Flopping himself on his back, he touched his neglected dick, grasping it tightly as he pleasured himself. He moaned as the man entered him again. Tommy came, biting his lips hard, trying not to call out Adam’s name.

_Every day is exactly the same_   
_Every day is exactly the same_   
_There is no Love here_   
_And there is no pain_   
_Every day is exactly the same_

The sound of his mobile phone ringing startled Tommy awake from his dreamless sleep. His companion for the night was sound asleep next to him. He stretched, reaching for his phone, groaning as his muscles protested in pain.

“Hello?” he greeted whoever it was, not bothering to look at the screen

“Tommy, where have you been?” Neil’s voice greeted back tersely.

“Hey Neil, nice to hear from you too.”

“Shut up. Where are you?” There was a note of worry in Neil’s voice beneath the irritation.

“Neil, it’s...” Tommy squinted at the large clock on the wall across the bed. “Nearly 3 a.m. What the fuck are you on?”

“I am right outside your apartment shithead, where you are apparently not in right now.”

“Obviously, wait, when did you come back?”

There was a pause at the other end of the line before Neil answered. “Just. Adam called me -”

“Neil, I’m alright okay. If both you and your brother hadn’t realised it by now, I’m a grown man. I don’t require a babysitter.”

“Tommy, I know that. But he’s worried. We both are. You’ve been avoiding his calls.”

“And you both know why. Don’t worry, tell him I’ll turn up for rehearsals and shit.”

“Could you stop being such an ass? It’s not about that and you know it.”

“Look Neil, I’m kinda busy right now. Just get youself to your brother’s place. I’ll call you later.”

“Tommy, come on, I got straight here from the airport -”

“Precisely. Look, I’m sorry I wasn’t -”

“Hey, who you talking too?” his companion asked, voice scratchy from sleep.

“Tommy, are you with someone?” Neil asked.

And really, Tommy didn’t have time for this. His companion moved closer to him, body heat tempting his cock into hardening again as the images of what they had been up to just a few hours ago filled his mind. He disconnected the call without saying goodbye, turning to his companion before straddling him. His forgotten mobile phone lay on the floor, ringing one more time. Tommy was too busy to answer.

_I can't remember how this got started_   
_But I can tell you_   
_Exactly_   
_How it will end_   
_There is no Love here_   
_And there is no pain_   
_Every day is exactly the same_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from NIN's "Every Day Is Exactly The Same"


End file.
